


Soft

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [16]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: Savoy is getting soft, and he doesn't like it.
Relationships: Savoy/Female Overboss, Savoy/Overboss
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Soft

_You’re getting soft,_ Savoy told himself as he took the lift to the Fizztop patio. _You’re letting your guard down, you’re getting soft._

But as the lift came to a stop at the top he found that he didn’t care anymore. Getting caught being soft was the furthest thing from his mind when he saw her sitting at the bar, her feet dangling off the stool as she worked on whatever that pile of scrap before her was supposed to be. She glanced at him as he came in, offering him a little smile.

“Hey,” she said easily, setting down the screwdriver in favor of turning toward him. “Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

“I miss you,” he found himself admitting before he could even think. Nora just twisted her seat back and forth and grinned at him. “I wanted to come and see you again to get over it.”

“Aw, so sweet,” the overboss teased, leaning over to pat the seat beside her. “Come. Sit.”

Savoy did as told, peering down at her project to realize it was much more than just scrap metal. There was wires, too.

“What are you working on?” He watched as her nimble fingers worked over circuit boards that made no sense to him.

“An old friend,” Nora sighed, slapping her hand on a screw that attempted to bounce out of reach. “He got shot outside of D.C. by some raider assholes who thought he would make good target practice.”

“Did he?”

“Did he what?” Nora looked up from the electronics to give Savoy a questioning look. Before he could explain, she caught what he meant. “Oh, no. No, he managed to take them out. But then he blew up.” Raising her hands from the counter she mimicked an explosion, complete with her own sound-effects. Savoy found himself smiling. 

“Sorry to hear that, boss.”

“But yeah, he was a good boy. Almost gave his life to save mine, which is more than I can say for anyone around here.” She paused a beat before glancing at Savoy with a small smile. “Well, almost anyone.”

At that moment, being soft was the furthest thing from his mind. Even Nisha was the furthest thing from his mind. As he reached out to her, cupping her freckled cheeks gently to force her face towards his, he didn’t care about anything but his next move.

Her lips were soft and receptive on his, smooth despite the dry air of Nuka-World that often left others cracked and rough. Lips like his, not that she seemed to mind as her tongue flicked against them. He pulled back then, snapping himself back to the moment.

“Can’t say I was expecting that,” she half joked, pulling back from his touch to look at her old friend scattered on the counter again. “I figured you out to be more the ‘fuck-her-and-forget-her’ type, honestly.”

“I guess I’m just full of surprises,” Savoy answered, watching as her hands went back to work. They paused as she turned her head back to him, a blush still dusting her cheeks.

“Did you want to do anything else on this visit, or…?”

“I’m fine,” he answered smoothly, already leaning on the counter to watch her work. “Sometimes I just like to watch you.”

_You’re getting too soft,_ he thought to himself as he half returned her smile. _You’re getting far too soft._

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
